Technical Field
This invention relates generally to ladders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable ladder that may be used with a truck trailer. Specifically, the present invention relates to a portable ladder having a centrally-disposed post with steps extending from either side of the post, the ladder being adapted to removable mount in the space between the protective rail and body of a flat-bed trailer.